


Betrothed

by JessJessTed



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJessTed/pseuds/JessJessTed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :3, I have another story </p><p>So this will be Niam based with a side of Larry. </p><p>This will be updated every Tuesday and Saturday.  (If I'm too busy; I may just update on Saturday.)</p><p>Thanks :)) ~Jess</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3, I have another story 
> 
> So this will be Niam based with a side of Larry. 
> 
> This will be updated every Tuesday and Saturday. (If I'm too busy; I may just update on Saturday.)
> 
> Thanks :)) ~Jess

Liam and Harry Payne are brothers waiting patiently in line for the throne. To one day rule the United Kingdom much like their parents do now. Liam, the eldest, only twenty-three years of age has been arranged to marry Sophia Smith in the coming year. And only after marriage will his parents step down and let their loving son and new bride rule.  
However Liam has other plans. Much too young for marriage and not keen on settling down anytime soon, tries to flee the castle.

But he never knew the only thing stopping him was just outside his bedroom door. 

Niall James Horan, the peasant cleaning boy.


	2. The Paynes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , so I'm offiaclly gonna start this story. Oh by the way I made a change, Harry and Louis won't be brothers. Louis will be added in someway later to get the Larry parts some of you desire. :) Also don't take any offense in Liam not liking Sophia in this story, I bet they are happy together in real life but this is fictional story. Keep that in mind. Anyway yeah. Have fun reading :3 ~Jess

 

 

“BODYSLAM!” I hear someone scream out getting closer and closer to me. Then it is silent, for a fraction of a second, when someone jolts me awake; pressing all their body weight down on mine.

I groan and sit up straight knocking my pathetic little brother onto the floor.

“Ow. That really hurt Li.” He says rubbing the back of his head, which much have somehow collided with my nightstand on the fall down.

“Serves you right for waking me up in such a disrespectful manner, Harold.” I say pulling my covers up and making my way to the ensuite powder room. “You should respect your elders.”

“Honestly, just because little old Lili-poo turns twenty-three today; it does not give you the right to treat me like a peasant.” Harry says walking into my personal lavatory and pinching my cheeks.

I swat his hand away and resume adjusting me hair. “Well you young Harold are merely seventeen years of age and therefore know nothing about life, unlike a wise man such as myself.” I respond pulling on a polo shirt with beige slacks and dress shoes.

“You sound like a complete noob, I know you are next in line for the crown and everything but can we use English... and not English from the Victorian era. ALSO STOP CALLING MY HAROLD!”  

“Ahah, all right.” I say laughing just as there is a knock at the door. I open it to reveal Niall.

Niall was (and still is) one of the closest things I have to a friend in this bloody castle. I grew up in a palace to one day rule the subjects of the United Kingdom. Niall had been assigned to be my personal maid and butler when his parents kicked him out of the house in Ireland at the crisp age of sixteen. My mother had been distantly related to his great aunt and the two had somehow persuaded my dad to give the young bloke the job in the castle. Niall and I are the same age, which made him always less of an employee to me and more of a friend. Whenever our family would get blinded by paparazzi or I found myself ever feeling so alone, Niall was only one short call away. Ever since then we have been inseparable.

“Hello sir, can I make your bed?” he asks with a grin on his face.

“If you must.” I say exaggeratedly pulling him inside the room and slamming the door. While Niall was working I had to act like Niall was nothing more than the rest of the staff, but once the doors were closed we just goofed around like mates do.

Niall stood infront of me in silence with a grin plastered on his face.

“Can I help you?” I ask getting scared of Niall’s creepy smile.

Niall takes a big breath in and...” HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,” I sigh as Niall belches out the lyrics to happy birthday, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAY TO LILI POOP HEAD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Niall finishes the song pushing me on the unmade bed and messing my hair up.

“Niall James Horan if you don’t get off me this instant I will have you fired!” I say trying to stop Niall’s swaying hands and furious laughter.

“You can never fire me,” he says finally stopping, “you love me too much.”

Harry laughs from the corner, “Mans got a point.”

I huff turning to face the mirror and adjusting my hair back into the right position. “Now Harry, why did you wake me up?”

“Oh right, mom and dad want to see you in the study.” He says stalking out of my room.

I finish pulling on my hair and leave the room at a jog, but quickly run back realising I forgot something. I stand at the doorframe and watch Niall make my bed for me turning around, as I cough.

“How can I help you sir?” He asks putting his pale hands behind his back.

I walk into the room and bring him into a hug, “Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday as well.”

He smiles, “Thank you for remembering.”

“How can I forget, we are practically twins.” I yell breaking the hug and making my way downstairs to the study.

I enter the dimly lit oak room to fine my father sitting at his desk and my mother sitting on a chair directly in front of him.

“Good morning and happy birthday sunshine.” My mother says getting up and holding me in a quick embrace.

“Thank you mum.” I respond and turn to my dad.

“Happy twenty-third soon.” My dad lays a clap on my shoulder.

“Thanks.” I respond. “Did you guys need anything else or...” I say pointing to the door and slowly inching my way there.

“Actually we need to tell you something Liam.” My father says. “Take a seat please.”

I nod taking the chair right next to my mother as she places her hand in mine.

“As you know, you will soon be taking the role as the next in line for Britain’s crown.” He says and I nod.

“Well your father is becoming slightly ill Liam, and we decided maybe it would be best if we step down sooner than expected.” My mother continues squeezing my hand in reassurance.

“You, you are ill?” I ask becoming very concerned and wonder why I was not informed much earlier.

“Nothing to worry, this is just a precaution. What we believe is best for the united kingdom.” He says.

“Alright, when do I start?” I ask very much ready to take on my royal duties.              

“Well here’s the thing Liam.” My dad takes a deep breath, you will need a bride.

“What? No. I will not. I must not. I do not want to. I am too young” I try to get bits and pieces of my emotions out.

“Liam it will be fine, Sophia is a lovely girl...” My mother tries to say before I interrupted her.

“You already have the girl?!” I scream.

“Yes, but Liam she is wonderful and comes from a good family...” My dad tries but I interrupted him as well.

“No, I will not.” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

“Liam it’s for the good of the country. Imagine the people and how proud everyone will be.” My mum interjects.

I rise from my pacing out of the room and up the stairs yelling, “I DON’T CARE ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, OR THE PEOPLE IN IT.  I HATE EVERYONE AND IT IS MY LIFE, I WILL DECIDE WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH IT.”

I slam my door and jump flat on my newly made bed. I scream and punch the pillow to slowly calm myself down. When I hear the creak of the door, “Get out I hate you all.” I scream whipping the pillow at the door.

I feel someone sit beside me and push my hair behind my ears soothingly.

“Surely you don’t hate me.” I hear a sweet Irish voice whisper.


End file.
